Rarity
Rarity Lisa Reynolds is a fat, greedy and racist unicorn pony in PONY.MOV. She is a fashion designer who cares about the money she makes (judging by her cutie mark). Biography APPLE.MOV She appeared telling everyone that Applejack was eating every apple in the barrel. She and the others went to she if she was all right after she went out cold. DRESS.MOV Discord was out destroying Ponyville and Twilight Sparkle (who failed to ask Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash for help) went over to her place to ask her to help find the Elements of Harmony. Rarity (different voice, fatter, and greedier) lied to Twilight by saying she can't because she's entertaining family. When Twilight looked through the mail slot she saw that she has over 30 illegal Mexican immigrants making her dresses. Rarity told Twilight that everything she does (by whipping them and showing them posters that say "RARITY IS WATCHING YOU") is a silly family game. Rarity thinks she's very nice and beautiful even though she broke Paco's fingers and spit in a glass for a Mexican teenaged girl for her to drink. Unfortuanatly, the slaves turned against her and started beating her up. SHED.MOV Even though she didn't make an actual appearance, she makes an appearance in one of the flashbacks in the crowd (along with Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Cheerilee, and Big Macintosh) laughing at Fluttershy after she got humiliated by Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. SWAG.MOV When Rarity was still being held captive, the slaves pulled out all of her hair, ripped her tail off, and they wrote the word, "PERRA" on her chest. She was able to escape them while they were asleep. Outside of the sweatshop, which was in ruins, she saw the time reversing sonic rainboom performed by Rainbow Dash (who was acctually in a coma). After watching Dash defating Discord, she scolded Paco after he said the "s-h" word when Spike landed on him during the wipeout. This proves that she possibly became more motherly to him. She later visits Rainbow at the hospital with the others feeling happy that they're all together again. Opposites * In MLP: FiM, she is voiced by a female (Tabitha St. Germain). In PONY.MOV, she is voiced by a male (Arin Hanson). *In MLP: FiM, her cutie mark consists three diamonds. In PONY.MOV, her cutie mark consists three dollar signs. *In MLP: FiM, she is generous. In PONY.MOV, she is greedy. *In MLP: FiM, she is thin. In PONY.MOV, she is fat (she was thin in APPLE.MOV though). *In MLP: FiM, she is beautiful. In PONY.MOV, she is ugly. *In MLP: FiM, she's nice. In PONY.MOV, she's rude. *In MLP: FiM, she makes dresses by herself. In PONY.MOV, she uses slaves to make her dresses. *In MLP: FiM, her horn stays the same shape. In PONY.MOV, her horn changes big or small. *In MLP: FiM, she always tells the truth. In PONY.MOV, she lies. *In MLP: FiM, her mane is purple. In PONY.MOV, her mane has a slight shade of blue. *In MLP: FiM, she has five eyelashes. In PONY.MOV, she has three. *In MLP: FiM, she still has hair and a tail. In PONY.MOV, her hair and tail got ripped out (they both grew back later on). *In MLP: FiM, her parents are Pearl and Magnum. In PONY.MOV, it is unknown if she has parents. *In MLP: FiM, she has a flashback of how she got her cutie mark. In PONY.MOV, it's unkwown how she got her cutie mark. *In the MLP: FiM film, Equestria Girls, she turned into a human, but in PONY.MOV, she didn't. Trivia *At the Hotdiggedydemon panel at Equestria LA, Arin Hanson (her voice actor) reveals that the reason Rarity got fat is because she likes to eat a little cake. *Her difference between the first episode and the rest of the episodes is that her voice sounds more male and that she was thin. In her episode, she has a Girlish voice and a British accent (which sounds like Stewie Griffin from Family Guy and Pops from Regular Show) and was extremely fat. *When the series started, she only appeared in the first 2 episodes, besides being in a flashback in SHED.MOV and was mentioned in PARTY.MOV. *Most fans thought that she was dead, but there was proof that she wasn't: # In MAGIC.MOV, Twilight didn't say that she was dead. #There was proof on Paco's Twitter, by mentioning that she's still around. #Max Gilardi said that she's still alive at the Canterlot Gardens panel. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, she represents "Greed", because her cutie mark says it all. *Most fans of PONY.MOV also call her, Slaverty or Fatity; however, one DA User, http://ponylover5.deviantart.com/, calls her Rarimoney (because of how much she cares about money). *In the beginning of SWAG.MOV, her hair and tail is gone, but it grew back after Rainbow Dash reversed time with her sonic rainboom. *It is shown in one of Paco's tweet that she has a cat just like in the show. *The only things similar to the real show and this show is that Rarity still has an interest in dresses (even though PONY.MOV Rarity uses slaves to make her dresses) and that they both don't like getting theirselfs messed up. *APPLE.MOV is the only episode where we hear Rarity swear. *She is the oldest of the main six. Gallery thin rarity.PNG|Thin Rarity.mov.png|Fat Category:Characters Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Antagonists Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Characters voiced by Arin Hanson Category:Parodied Characters Category:Villains of PONY.MOV Category:Main characters of PONY.MOV